


New Love

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [64]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Relationship, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Kirk is shocked by his friends' behaviour





	New Love

Kirk stopped and stared.

Then he blinked hard.

He knew Spock and McCoy were in a relationship but he never expected to find them doing… what they were doing… here. Right where anyone could see them.

Captain ‘try anyone once’ Kirk, blushed.

Perhaps he should alert them to the fact they weren’t alone?

Then he remembered the thrill of new love and relented.

A slow smile spread across his face. Maybe he should just seal the room to senior officers’ voice identification.

Besides he could hold this over them for months.

His First Officer and CMO… cuddling.

Who’d have thought?


End file.
